vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100561-idea-free-and-paid-faction-transfer
Content ---- ---- ---- Yeah i never liked the Mount Vendor either. Always stealing mah money. | |} ---- ---- You would apply all your current rep to the new faction the first time you do the chain, you would only lose rep with your old faction. That way if you tried to swap back and forth all the time you'd be doing nothing but rep grinding. Incentive enough I would think. :P You could very well have like a 30/60 day cooldown on the quest too. Maybe even a one time thing, if you want to change again you'd have to pay. :) | |} ---- I really wish they would do this. Allow both factions to be thrown into the queues together, and simply have the story/theme of the dungeon/adventure be based on the party leader. Yeah, it could cause some dissonance occasionally, but I'd happily take that for significantly shorter queues. (And I say this as a healer, who already has fast queues. It would help everyone.) For the record, referring to only PvE content here obviously. Then again, my main right now is Dominion, who are unloved, so there's that. I wanted to be exile, dammit. @Topic: It would be nice, but I highly doubt it would ever happen, unfortunately. | |} ---- ---- You wouldn't lose anything but time spent (if my post wasn't clear you would apply your current rep to your new faction). If you're in a time sensitive progression scenario then do the paid transfer. | |} ---- It was an argument against likely arguments of how faction changing is bad and that faction changing should have serious consequences for the progression you have made on a certain character, which is absolutely ridicoulus because that is a service that will not be used, or it might be used but won't be profiltable anyway. The questing won't be done either if any kind of progression will be lost. It wasn't an attack on your idea, but just a quick mention for those wanting to talk about heavy consequences that involves lost progression in the future of this thread (and for those of them who read at least the first page) But I agree, we do need a faction change service, and race changing especially before or at the same time as all classes are made available to all races. | |} ---- Ah, gotcha. I built my idea around the idea of lost time vs lost progression because I personally think that's the best way (we play games for fun right?!). And because CS has already implemented lost time models with stuff like CREDD. | |} ---- ---- Well right now dom/exiles have different and specific races for each faction. So I figured you'd need to pick a class compatible race at the end of the betray quest line so you can fit in with your new faction. I think it would be really cool if you could keep your race on faction change though, make you stick out as a defector. But that would issues with the current faction/race system. | |} ---- ---- You basically described EQ2's faction change quest line. You kept your race there and it worked fine. I had a little ratonga rogue on the Qeynos side. | |} ---- I am an exile, but no, I don't want to change. Have a great guild and no problems in PvP. I just thought it would be a fun idea for those that do. I have a friend that paid to server move a dom toon to play with me, thinking he could faction change (like most majors MMOs let you do) and found he couldn't though. There are many reasons to move factions beyond wanting an edge. Plus I doubt people would mass change if the free process took a decently long time and wasn't easy to do. Personally I would like a factionless game or cross faction grouping, but no studios seem to want to do it for AAA titles. | |} ---- RIFT has crossfaction grouping on PvE servers, even crossfaction guilds. But it's not because it's not there, it will never be there, most of the time extra paid services like factionchange, namechange etc. don't come into the game months after release. As I said, if it's a paid service, I have zero problems with it, because it's paid, so not that many people will actually do it. If it's free, even if it's long and 'difficult', many people will do it. Look at the attunement, it's supposed to be long and 'difficult' too but in the end it's just grind, grind and grind. Tthis could create alot of imbalance problems. | |} ----